paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London
A collab between ROCKYDOG13 and vixiedog Summary It's winter time and the DPP goes to London to visit their pen pals the London PAW Patrol. When they get there nothing is wrong until members of the LPP start catching colds and the Disabled PAW Patrol has to fill in for them. But with London being different then Adventure Bay can the pups rescue the London way? Characters Disabled PAW Patrol London PAW Patrol Ryder Story: "All set to go pups?" asked Rufus. A chorus of yes's filled up the room. "Alright then, grab your suitcases and get in the van for the airport!" exclaimed Rufus. Rufus turned to Ruby "Are you sure you're not coming?" he asked her. Ruby smiled and shook her head, crouching down farther in her wheelchair to look Rufus in the eye "Rufus the LPP might be scared of me as dog catchers still haunt their minds and besides someone has to look after Canary and her pups" said Ruby. Rufus sighed, licked Ruby's cheek and picked his suitcase up and went out the door with the other pups. "I cannot wait to see London and meet our pen pals." Viola said. "I hope they are nice and not too snooty." said Leo. "They aren't Leo. They are very nice." Ashes said. "Ashes right. Dodge met them and they are nice." he said. "Ok Pups let's settle down. We can get to know them once we arrive in London." Ryder said, "Ryder's right team. We will all be on the plane and in London before you know it." Rufus said. Soon, the entire team and Ryder arrived at the airport and were loading their luggage on the belt. "I wonder what London is like in the wintertime." Icicle said. "I am sure it is like here in the winter Icicle." Tic Tac said. "He is right but when the snow falls it is nice when the flakes fall and land on you" Said Zander. "OK DPP the plane is ready to board." Noah said as he motioned to the screen showing their plane was now boarding at Gate 9. Soon all the gang boarded their plane and the flight to London took off everyone excited but unknowing a adventure was coming. Diver and his friends sat next to him in a row at the airport as they eagerly awaited their pen pals visit. 6 hours later, he heard the tell-tale voice of Dodge and jumped up. "Ashes, Dodge! We're over here" he called out. A few seconds later Ashes and Dodge with a big group of pups behind them appeared in front of him. " We're so glad you could make it! So where's your leader?" said Diver. Rufus stepped forward. " I am and my owner, Ruby, is at the Lookout with Canary and her pups" he said. " That's fine. If you follow us we can take you to the flat were we live. Just warning you it is a short walk and it is cold outside so be prepared" said Diver. Snowpetal jumped up. "Hey Diver can I run ahead and check out the area?" she asked. Diver nodded and she ran off. "That was Snowpetal, the snow and ice rescue pup" said Adabelle nodding in her direction. As they left the snow started falling and it was cold. "It is a good thing we all brought our scarves and winter gear." Ashes said. "Otherwise we would get sick and our fun would be ruined." Briar said as they made it to the flat "You do not have to worry about dog catchers. those collars protect you" Rufus said as he noticed Adabelle looking around nervously and scared. " I hope so because t they scare me escpecially since they" Adabelle whimpered "Its ok Adabelle." Rufus said as they all went inside. "You will all be sleeping here just to warn you we also help the stray pups and kittens in the area come here to get warm and find new homes." Diver said. "You guys will sleep with the pups since we know about Dodge's fear of Cats." Nikon said. "Thanks guys." Rufus said. As the entire gang got settled in the pups were eager. "I cannot believe that we are here in London. It feels like a dream." Briar said "I know I wish I could have brought my sis." Tic-Tac said. "Hey maybe when we explore we could find something for her." Ashes said. At that moment there was a weird sound from the London Paw Patrol's main room. "What in the world was that?" asked Cherrydrop. Rufus shrugged and followed the LPP into the main room. There half asleep was Nikon coughing or something like that. Cherrydrop wheeled herself into the room and rubbed Nikon's chest and the coughing subsided. Cherrydrop felt his forehead and then looked up at the others waiting for her to finish. "He has a cold, can someone get a hot water bottle?" she asked. Adabelle ran out of the room and returned with a hot water bottle. Cherrydrop put it on Nikon's forehead and she then sat down awkwardly. " He needs to drink plenty of liquids and eat so he can get better and also needs to rest." said Cherrydrop. Snowpetal nodded the rest saying yes. Cherrydrop wheeled out of the room and went to sleep. Hours later, there was more coughing and it woke up Capone and Sparrow. "What is that?" Capone yipped "I think we have more pups which are sick I better find Cherrydrop." Sparrow said.She gets her and soon Diver learned that Gilbert and Starli got Nikon's cold. "W we are fine p please" Gilbert said with a stuffy nose "P Please don't fuss over us Achoo!" said Starli and she then tired to get up. "No no you two rest and get better. That means rest and liquids." Said Cherrydrop "You will be ok guys." Lanini Said "It will be all right you will be fine." Said Klondike "Y yes Achoo!" said Adabelle. "Uh oh!" I think we have another sick pup" Said Cherrydrop she then checked her over and put her to bed. "This is not good we are down half of our team. How will we help the animals and the city?" said Diver. "Maybe we can help" said Sophie. "How we need a aviation, a police pup, a fire pup, and a eco pup." Said Klondike "I know some pups who could help" Rufus said "Fire Flashes leave it to Ashes!" Ashes said stepping forward "When Trouble looks bleak Dodge on Beat!" Dodge said next to Ashes "Got a problem? Jay will save the day!" Jay said as he and Briar came up. "This Pup will fly into the clear blue sky!" said Wave. "Ashes, Dodge, Jay, Briar and Wave will help. Since we are all paw patrol pups." Sophie said. "What will be our first order Diver sir?!" Ashes said "We need you guys to help Cherrydrop with all these sick pups" said Diver gesturing to all the sick pups."And whenever we have a mission help out" The pups nodded and went over to help Cherrydrop, who now had bags under her eyes. Soon all the sick pups were asleep and the others fell asleep except Cherrydrop. She stayed awake checking over the sick pups. The sun soon rose and pups woke up to a Cherrydrop that looked like she was about to fall off her wheelchair. "Cherrydrop go get some rest and let the others help the sick pups" said Rufus and Diver at the same exact time. "Why don't you go sleep in the room with the kittens so that we won't wake you" said Diver. Cherrydrop nodded and slow wheeled herself into the room with the kittens. "Lanini, go with her so that you don't catch the sickness and bring the others with you" said Diver. Lanini nodded then gathered up the others and went into the kitten room. A few hours later the screen flashed on and Diver called the pups to the screen and they all appeared the ones who weren't members of any sort of the LPP stood behind them in case of need. Cherrydrop never appeared. " Okay so we have a pup holding onto a kitten who is close to falling off the edge of a window sill with angry owners looking for them and getting dangerously close to them" said Diver. "I'll need Ashes, you can use your ladder to grab the kitten and the puppy from the windowsill. And then I'll need Cherrydrop in case the little ones are hurt" "Fire flashes, leave it to Ashes" said Ashes moving towards the slide then stops." "We will also need Tic Tac in case Ashes sugar levels get too low and needs your help." Diver said " Blood sugar issues are why you yelp, I will provide the sweetest help." Tic Tac said as he went down the slide and joined Ashes in Gilbert's fire truck. "Dodge we will also need you in case we need your net to catch them if they fall." Diver wrote "When Trouble looks Bleak Dodge on beat!" Dodge said and went down the slide and landed in Nikon's police car. "OK in our own way, the LPP will save the day!" Diver said as he slid down and helped Dodge and Ashes drive the vehicles to the emergency. They arrived to the flat "Hang on!" said the kitten as she mewed. "I am trying to!" Said the puppy as she tried to hang on to the kitten's paws. Lucky for them the London Paw Patrol came "Ok we need to hurry! The owners of the house are in the backyard looking we don't have much time go!" Diver said. "Ladder up!" Ashes said as he climbed it and made it to the level but at that moment the two fell he caught the kitten but the puppy fell "Help!" The puppy cried "Ruff! Net!" Dodge said and the net popped out and the puppy was caught in it. "Mew! Thank you" The kitten said and nuzzled against Ashes while purring. "Yip! Thank you too! the puppy licked Dodge like crazy and the two pups giggled with the affection." "Nice job you guys come on let's get these two back to the flat and have Cherrydrop check them over." Diver said. The six then headed back to the flat and the two were taken to the room where Cherrydrop was. She looked much better after a much needed nap. "Oh are these the two who needed help? Cherrydrop asked and wrote "Yes they are. Dodge save the puppy while Ashes save the kitten." Dodge said. "They seem to be ok but it looks like our kitten has a home she has a collar with no tag and the puppy is a stray. Ashes said. "Hmm Dodge can you check around town to see if anyone is missing a kitten. This would be a adoption job because maybe the puppy could be adopted by the family with the kitten." Diver said. "That would work except all of our adopters are sick and we have no other members at the moment" said Diver sighing "Well then maybe we can help" said Viola gesturing to the pups who weren't replacements for the other members. Diver's face lit up. "That could work!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you chose a few pups to be honorary members as adopters?" asked Rufus to Viola "Well they could. How about them? Thutilite, Noah, and Allsion can be the adopters" said Viola pointing at the three "Paws, Feathers and Tracks are like a snack" said Noah jumping up "Stuck in the rocks and to cold to yelp, I will climb up and provide help!" Thulite spoke with the help of her computerized speaker tag. " No need to worry, Allsion will get there in a hurry" said Allsion standing beside Noah. Suddenly the screen flashed on to show a cat, pup and grown dog on the screen. "Diver, there's a snow storm coming and we need help" the kitten yelped " Nika is stuck deep in the snow and she has a thin coat" the puppy whined. "Help!" both of them yelled into the screen. "Oh dear, that is bad" Diver said" Don't worry we'll get as soon as possible" "Thank you" the older dog, Nika said as the screen went black. "LPP, hurry to the rescue" Diver said flashing on his badge. Others lit up around them and the pups hurried to meet Diver in front of the screen, Cherrydrop with them this time. "OK Thulite, before you go help we need you to bring a warm blanket down to warm Nika up. "Cold Troubles I will stop on the double!" Thulite said. "Icicle, we need you to clear the path and help get her out of the snow. Also Allsion before helping with the adoptions, tag along to see if Nika is sick. "If you are in a flurry, I will help in a hurry" Icicle said. "No need to worry, Allsion will get there in a hurry!" Allsion said. "I will go with them to help." Snowpetal said. "Good. Ok the LPP will save the day in our own special way!" Diver said. Soon the four were in Snowpetal's snow cat and soon they went to the alley where they helped get Nika out. "Ok here we go this will help warm you up." Thulite spoke as she wrapped Nika up in a warm insulated blanket. "T t t thank you. I feel much better." Nika said. "You have no fever now luckily you just need rest and to stay warm." Allsion said. "B But I cannot leave them." Nika said. "They can come back with us." Icicle said. "There you will get some food and warmth." Allsion said. "O ok." Nika said and soon she was loaded up into Snowpetal's special warm sled with the kitten and puppy for rescues and transporting. Soon they all made it back. "Great job everyone your help has been greatly appreciated." Diver Said "Thanks but our job is not done yet we still need to find these two their home." Ashes said. "And help others feel better!" Dodge said." Just then Nikon came in looking much better and when Cherrydrop looked him over he was cleared to go. Then Cherrydrop checked over Nika and the kitten and puppy. "The puppy and the kitten are fine but Nika bruised her paw badly and she needs to stay here and rest" said Cherrydrop sending them off "That's great news!" said Nika "You can sleep with me and the kitten and puppy tonight" offered Lanini "That would be nice, we haven't had a warm place to sleep in months" said Nika "Hey guys, should we check in on Ruby?" asked Wave. "Who's Ruby?" asked Diver "My owner" said Rufus "Why isn't she here?" asked Adabelle "Because our friend Canary just had puppies" said Ashes "Who's the dad?" asked Nikon "Me" said Rufus "Why don't we call them on the screen and we can meet her and the pups?" suggested Snowpetal "Sure" said Diver. He walked over to the screen and entered in the number for the Disabled PAW Patrol. The screen flashed on and Ruby and Canary appeared on the screen. Adabelle howled and ran out of the room. "I'll go get her" said Lanini and ran after her "Ruby! How are you? Warm? Enough food? How are the puppies? Canary?" exclaimed Rufus spouting out questions. Ruby laughed and Canary smiled. "We're fine Rufus" said Ruby "I hope we didn't scare that little pup to bad" said Canary looking worried. Adabelle was huddled under a blanket when Lanini came in. "Its ok Adabelle she is in the United States. She is also nice and Rufus owner." Lanini said. "Whimpering I know but it is hard to." Adabelle stopped talking and was tearing up as Lanini lifted the blanket and saw her. "Its ok Adabelle. I am sure they are fine." Sparrow said. The three went back in and Adabelle hid behind Noah when they went back in. "Its ok Adabelle, I am nice." Adabelle popped her head out from behind Noah. "Hi there its nice to meet you!" said Saffrone Paprika and Thyme. Then both Ruby and Canary showed the two babies Feather and Finch to the screen and they squeaked as they said hello to dad. They still could not see yet but they could sense their father was looking at them. "Aww!" All the pups and dogs said. "Hey guys things back here are ok" Ruby said. "That's good to hear." Rufus and Diver said. At that moment Gilbert, Nikon, and Starli came in. "We are all better now guys!" They said. "Ok this is good. Tomorrow we need to find the kitten's home and maybe convince them to take the puppy in ." Thulite said. "Ashes and I can help too." Tic tac said. The entire group all went to sleep and the next morning, everyone ate their breakfast and were briefed on the day's mission. Ashes, Thulite, Noah, Tic Tac, and Allsion were off to help find the kitten's home and get the puppy adopted. While the others would stand by and wait for further instructions. "OK DPP and London Paw Patrol let's do this!" Ryder, Diver, and Rufus said. The group then went out to the streets while Diver and Rufus had the kitten and the puppy on their backs as they slept. They went to the house of the puppy and soon they saw it. A small child who looked outside for something or someone. "Holly? where are you?" The little boy said. "Excuse me? Is Holly a white kitten with pale orange patches?" Ashes asked "Y yes she is. We were at the park but then it rained and we were separated." the child said with tears. "Don't cry look we found her look on my back" Tic Tac said and on it was Holly and next to her was the puppy. "Holly! Oh thank you!" He hugs them both and he noticed Ryder, all the pups, and dogs with them in uniform. "Thank the London Paw Patrol and the Disabled Paw Patrol working together." Tic Tac said "Is your mom or dad here? We need to talk to them." "Yes, mum is in the kitchen I will get her." He goes in with Holly and soon he came out with his mother. "Hello there thank you for helping our family by bringing Holly back." she said. "It was our duty to help." Rufus and Diver said. "However there is one other thing." Nikon said. "While save kitten, puppy on Tic Tac's back found with Holly." Dodge said as a screen shows all the words everyone said for him. "Holly told us the puppy saved her and when we found them the puppy and kitten were trying to keep together." Lanini said. "We feel it would be best if this puppy was in the family." Starli said. "The two belong together like brother and sister." Gilbert pointed out. "I think you are right I never saw Holly this close with anyone besides my son and her litter mates when I adopted her. But what shall we call him?" she asked her son "I I have a idea." Adabelle said as she nervously poked her head out from behind Diver "Oh what is it?" The mother said. "S since Dodge h h helped s save the puppy maybe h he can be called DJ?" Adabelle said "Hmm That sounds like a lovely idea. Would you like that?" She asked the puppy and Dodge. The two nodded and soon they saw the puppy go into the house but not after having a white collar put on him by Adabelle. "All right all you good pups and dogs, let's spend the last day in London together in style." Ryder said "Yeah!" Everyone else said. The entire group soon toured London with the London Paw Patrol and Zander leading the way since they knew London. After seeing the Tower of London, Big Ben, London Bridge, and Buckingham Palace, they went shopping at the flats. "Hey look at that! My sis would like this!" Tic Tac said and pointed to a plush red puppy which had the Union Jack on its paw and a special pink jacket. "Yeah and look there is a assortment of jackets!" Ashes said. "Hmm I think she may also like this idea when I go on trips. I can get flag pins for the jackets." Tic Tac said. " I think its a great idea." Ashes said He went in and got the puppy, 20 different colors pup jackets for it, and a pin of the Union Jack and put it on a red and white jacket. Soon they all went to a fish and chips restaurant and soon they went back to the flat and slept and the next morning they went to the airport. "Thanks for inviting us for a fun time here in London." Rufus said to Diver while he had a bag in his mouth filled with gifts for the pups, Canary, and Ruby, "It was fun, and hey thanks for helping us while some of us were sick." Diver then said. "Hey we were glad to help. We helped save the day in our own special way!" Diver and the other DPP members said. They all hugged and waved goodbye and soon everyone boarded the plane for Adventure Bay. Everyone was so happy that they made the friendships with their counterparts in London stronger and had a great adventure and knowing there were many more coming soon. The End